Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey are a playable solo unit in Project X Zone 2. Phoenix Wright Phoenix Wright, known as Naruhodou Ryuichi (成歩堂 龍一) in Japan, is a young lawyer with a strong sense of justice and sharp senses. He is the protagonist from the Ace Attorney series, except for the games Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, where he only appears near the end of the story, and Miles Edgeworth: Ace Attorney Investigations, which he doesn't appear. Profile As a child, Phoenix are Glutied as the Guy That Steal the Edgeworth's Lunch Money Until his Best Friend Larry Butz Defends Him and Phoenix with Miles and Larry are Best Friends Until Miles Leave the School After One Year and They Never Listen Again About Him In the university, Phoenix is in practice to be a "Defense Attorney" and he are Also a Witness in One of the Mia Fey's Case in That Dahlia Hawthrone are Acussed to Murder Diego Armando with a Poison Bottle in a Restaurant YEARS AS A DEFENDER ATTORNEY: His First Case are the Death of a Model Called Cindy Stone in That They Thinks That his Friend Larry Butz are the Murder, But at the Final of the Case, Phoenix Reveals That the Real Murder is Frank Sahwit, Months Later, his Chief Mia Fey are Murdered by Redd White, the Man That She Don't Leave the Look and the Police Think That Maya are the Murder and Later Know That the Prossecutor of the Case are Miles Edgeworth, his Best Friend in the Child Age, Until a Few Search, Phoenix Wright Wins Against April May (The Redd White's Assistant) and Later the Same Redd White, But no with a Little Help of Mia in the Maya's Body, in his Work in 2016 to 2019, he Not Only See Miles Edgeworth, Also Knows More Prossecutors as Manfred von Karma (The Only Prossecutor That Ends Death), his Daughter Franziska von Karma and Godot That Results he is Diego Armando That Take Revenge for Phoenix Wright for Enjailed Redd White Before Him OUT OF THE LAW Phoenix Decides to Leave his Work to be a Pianist and Years Later a Poker Player Until he Returns as the Apollo's Helper in the Case Against Kristoph von Karma in That he Wins with the Help of Phoenix RETURN TO THE LAW He is a Defender Attorney Once More But Now with Apollo Justice and a Girl Called Athena Cykes, and They are a Team Until Today Maya Fey Maya Fey, known as Ayasato Mayoi (綾里 真宵) in Japan, is a character from the Ace Attorney series, a medium that assists Wright in some games. Profile Maya Fey was born into a prominent family of spirit mediums and lived in Kurain Village, the home of most of the Fey family, for most of her life. Maya has been trying to be a great medium like her mother and big sister Mia Fey until "Turnabout Sisters", where Maya visits her sister and finds Mia's dead in the floor after being murdered by Redd White and is considered the main suspect. Phoenix Wright, Mia's assistant, took the case to prove Maya's innocence and discover the real culprit for his tutor's death. After the case, Maya decides to become Wright's assistant. She as Phoenix has Living so Troubles Intenses, She Looks and Act as a Child and Everytime Ask Phoenix if he Wants to Leave Her Goes to Eat Burgers/Ramen or Anything or Look with Her a New Episode of "The Steel Samurai" That is the First Case That She Gets with Phoenix, in the Last Case with Phoenix, She are Possesed by the Dahlia's Spirit to Take Revenge in That She Lose Once More But Against Phoenix and Mia in the Pearl's Body Gameplay External links *Phoenix Wright in the Ace Attorney wiki *Maya Fey in the Ace Attorney wiki Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Capcom characters